Dick Cares
by MaDi4ever
Summary: Dick stumbles on something he shouldn't have. What does he do about it? What is Mac's reaction to Dick's outburst?
1. The Video

**Chapter 1: The Video**

Dick enters the suite, throws his bag on the couch and plops down next to it.

"Did you have a rough day honey?" Logan jokes as he walks out of the kitchenette with two beers in his hands.

"Dude, I don't even know why I bother going. These classes are so brutal." He sighs as he reaches for his beer.

"Well, it's the weekend, just let loose and forget about it." Logan offers while tapping his beer with Dick's, and then downs it.

"Totally. I'm just gonna check my email quick and then we'll get started." Dick pulls out his laptop and starts typing. Something interesting catches Dick's eye. "Dude, come check this out. Chip sent me some more porn!"

Logan rolls his eyes and walks over and sits down next to Dick. Dick clicks on the file titles 'The Next Paris Hilton!' Both boys recognize that the room in the video is one of the dorm rooms at Hearst. Some guy walks into frame and sits down on the bed. " Hey man, isn't that Max? Dude I don't want to see this." Logan tells Dick sternly, slightly fearing that they might be witnessing Max cheating on Mac or worse.

" Dude, get over it. The chick just got there."

They watch as the girl crawls up the bed. She looks like she's been drinking, and is oblivious to the video camera. As the girl clumsily flips her hair to the side, both of the boys freak out.

"Holy Shit!" Logan covers his face.

" What the Fuck! Dude why the hell is Mac...." Dick slams his fist on the table, knocking both beers over. "That guy is soo dead." He slams his laptop shut grabs the keys on the table and storms out of the room.

Logan pulls out his cell, while frantically searching for his keys to try and stop Dick from doing something stupid.

"Hello."

"Hey Ronnie. Ummm... have you talked to Mac recently?"

"Yeah, we're meeting in the quad after her class is done, which is in about an hour and a half. Why?"

"Alright. Well, is there anyway that I can meet you guys there a little bit earlier? There is something you guys really need to see." He still can't find his keys. "Shit!"

"Logan, what is it? What's going on?"

"Fucking Dick! He took my keys. Ok, well Dick opened some porn on his computer, and it turns out that it was of Max and Mac. And now Dick is on his way to kill Max and it looks like he grabbed my keys by accident."

"What!? Ok Logan, I'm just on my way in, I'll be there in five minutes. And I'll call Mac and tell her to meet us there in twenty minutes."

"Alright. Hopefully Dick hasn't done too much damage by then."

**************

Dick storms out of the suite, walks past the elevator to the stairs. The elevator would take too long for him. He bounds down the stairs in no time.

When he gets to his truck, he tries the set of keys in his hand and realizes they're Logan's. Instead of going back up to get his keys, he gets into Logan's range rover, and burns out of the parking lot.

He doesn't think of anything, but trying to remember where this Max guy's room is. He then remembers that he went there for a test once.

When Dick gets to the dorms, he doesn't even park, just pulls up in the fire lane. He's out of the truck and up the stairs in no time, pushing aside anyone who gets in his way. Once he is outside Max's door he starts banging furiously. When the door opens, Dick grabs Max by his collar and shoves him against the wall.

" Hey!? Wh..what are you doing?" Max stutters out, clearly very scared.

"You know why I'm here! What the hell were you thinking, video taping Mac!" Dick screams out while viciously punching Max at every open angle. Fury clearly driving every punch.

"Ow.. Oh god!...ooofff.." Max is so winded, he can't get any words out.

It takes four campus police to finally pull Dick away from Max. They drag him to their holding area, waiting for the Sheriff's department tto come pick him up. Max lays limp on the ground, and is carried away by an ambulance.

Veronica, Logan and Mac all run in just as both boys are being taken to their respective destinations. They all just stand there, still unaware which boy to follow.

" I guess we were too late." Logan huffs out.

*******************************************************************************************

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Mac's Turn

Veronica showed up at the suite, five minutes later just like she said. She came storming into the suite.

"Ok Logan. Let me see this!"

"You don't want to wait for Mac?" He asked curiously.

"I doubt she will want to see it, and this way we have more than just your's and Dick's words against Max's." She answered logically.

" Oh... I guess so hey." Logan opened Dick's computer, happy that it wasn't password protected. He clicked open the file and looked to Veronica as it played. He can see the anger growing on her face. Once she saw that the video was starting to get more intimate, she closed the creen.

"Let's go. Once Dick is done with Max, I need to talk to the both of them."

"Umm ok, Did you call Mac yet?"

"Yeah, she's going to meet us in like 20 minutes. She wasn't really happy about having to miss her class, but she'll get over it."

MaDi**MaDi**MaDi***MaDi**MaDi**MaDi***MaDi**MaDi**MaDi***MaDi**MaDi**MaDi***MaDi**MaDi**MaDi***

Mac sat on the bench waiting for Veronica and Logan. _' It must be something pretty important if Veronica and Logan have something to tell me together.....Maybe they're back together.' _Mac snickered.

While waiting, she looked around the quad. Mac saw Logan's range rover pull up in front of the dorms, but instead of seeing Logan and Veronica coming out , she saw Dick get out and slam the door. She laughed inwardly, _'I wonder who pissed off Dick this time.'_

"Mac!" Veronica and Logan were running across the quad.

"Finally you guys show up. Now what's so important?" Mac sighed out, "Oh, Logan did you know that Dick has your truck?"

"Yeah. Actually Mac, thats kinda why we're here." Logan looked to Veronica, silently asking how they were going to tell her.

"Ok....?"

"Mac listen, there is something you need to know," Veronica inhaled deeply before continuing, "Dick opened his computer to find that some porn had been emailed to him...."

"That's hardly important news, you guys." Mac rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Him getting the porn isn't the shocking part. It turns out that the porn he received is of you and Max."

"What?! Th..that's not possible...are you sure Dick isn't just pulling your leg??" Mac slouched on the bench covering her eyes, praying that this was all a dream.

"Mac, it's true. I saw it too. I mean we didn't watch much, once Dick and I saw your face on screen he flipped out, took my keys and stormed out of the suite."

"Veronica?" Mac asked blinking back the tears.

"I really hate to say it Mac, but they're telling the truth. I have Dick's computer if you want to see it."

Mac starts to nod, but Logan interrupts, "Uh guys, I don't think that we have time for that right now." He points over to the dorms. There are campus police and ambulance pulling up.

"Oh shit!"

They are across the quad and up the stairs in time to see, Dick being held back by not one but four of the campus cops, and Max is being put onto a stretcher.

"I guess we are too late." Logan huffs out.

"Ok, Logan take your truck and meet Dick at the Sheriff's department, I'll go with Mac to check on Max."

"No." Mac stops.

"Mac?"

" I want to see the video."

"Are you sure Mac? Don't you want to go see Max?"

"No, I don't want to see anybody, I want to see the video."

"Ok. Logan do you want to still go get Dick, that way when he gets out he doesn't go straight to the hospital to finish the job?" Veronica asked, the fact that it didn't really sound like she cared if Dick did go finish off Max.

"Yeah, I will. I'll call you when he gets out. Let me know how this goes." He puts his hand on her shoulder, and takes her keys, since Dick still had his.

As Logan walks out he notices that his truck is no longer infront of the dorms. _'No way! They towed my truck! Dick owes me big time.'_


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S UPDATE!!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a case of writer's block then got really busy with school and work. I've already started on the next chapter, just have to get everything together. Please let me know any ideas or suggestions you might have that I could add in. Thanks for all the Reviews!!!


End file.
